


Überraschungen

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2015/2016 [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das 6. Türchen des Tatort Adventskalenders 2015</p><p>Wünsche allen einen schönen Nikolaustag!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Überraschungen

Titel: Überraschungen  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Bingo-Prompt: weich  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Freundschaft, etwas Humor  
Länge: 918 Wörter  
Zusammenfassung: -

A/N: Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe, das er überhaupt was geworden ist :)

Warnung: Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten :)

***

Eigentlich war ja klar gewesen, dass seine neue Mitbewohnerin nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben würde. So erkundigte sich Nadeshda eines Morgens ganz nebenbei nach einer gewissen Bella. Thiel brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff, wen sie da meinte. Kurz erklärte er, dass das Zusammenleben immer besser funktionierte. Damit war es dann aber auch gut, fand er.  
Auch heute Morgen weckte ihn Bella mal wieder unsanft, weil sie ihr Fressen wollte. Thiel schaute auf den Wecker, es war gerade erst sieben Uhr. Er hätte gerne wenigstens heute mal etwas länger geschlafen. Zum einen war Sonntag und zum anderen hatte er heute Geburtstag. Thiel seufzte. Eigentlich war es ja auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere. Er hoffte, dass sein Vater heute vorbei kommen würde, zwar nur kurz wie letztes Jahr aber immerhin. Thiel nahm seine Klamotten und ging ins Bad. Anschließend schnappte er sich seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bäcker. Er wollte heute erst mal ausgiebig frühstücken, vielleicht wurde der Tag ja doch gar nicht so schlecht wie er dachte. Mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf kaufte er außer den Brötchen noch zwei große viereckige Stücke Blechkuchen, einmal mit Streusel und einmal mit Mohn. Wieder zurück, fand er vor seiner Tür einen kleinen Schokoweihnachtsmann mit einem kleinen Tütchen, an dem ein Zettel befestigt war. Dort wünschte ihm Nadeshda alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Thiel freute sich über diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit. Aber als er in der Wohnung seinen Einkauf begutachtete, fragte er sich schon, was er sich da gedacht hatte. Wer sollte das denn alles essen? Sein Vater konnte ja schon mal gar nicht kommen, der war ja zurzeit im Urlaub in Tibet, das hatte er total vergessen oder verdrängt. Er rief Nadeshda an, um sich für die Aufmerksamkeit zu bedanken und sie zum Kaffee einzuladen. Doch Nadeshda lehnte ab, da sie heute für eine kranke Aushilfe im Kalinka einspringen musste.  
Nachdem Frühstück erledigte er noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und spielte dann ausgiebig mit Bella. Sie schien sich riesig darüber zu freuen, da sie danach schnurrend auf seinen Schoß kletterte.  
Als es klingelte, dachte er im ersten Moment, sein Vater wäre vielleicht doch früher als geplant nach Hause gekommen. Er öffnete die Tür und stutzte. Mit der Person, die tatsächlich davor stand, hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet: Frau Haller.  
„Hallo Herr Thiel. Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem heutigen Ehrentag!“  
„Hallo Frau Haller.“ Thiel schüttelte ihr verblüfft die Hand. „Was für eine Überraschung.“  
Sie lachte.  
„Kommen Sie doch bitte rein.“  
„Sehr gerne. Danke.“ Sie hielt ihm ein Päckchen entgegen. „Ich dachte mir, sie könnten das hier sehr gut gebrauchen.“  
„Oh, vielen Dank.“ Thiel war wirklich gerührt. Klar, er hatte Frau Haller auch etwas geschenkt, als sie ihren letzten Geburtstag groß gefeiert hatte – aber dass sie einfach so an ihn gedacht hatte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Sie gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. Bella hatte es sich inzwischen auf seiner Wolldecke gemütlich gemacht. Frau Haller ging auf sie zu und streichelte sie ganz vorsichtig.  
„Das ist also die Dame, die sie um den Finger gewickelt hat, wie ich gehört habe“, neckte sie ihn freundlich.  
Thiel grinste und nickte.  
„Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz. Kann ich Ihnen was anbieten?“  
„Danke. Sehr lieb von Ihnen, aber packen Sie doch erst mal das Geschenk aus. Ich bin schon gespannt, ob es Ihnen gefällt.“  
Frau Haller hatte sich neben Bella aufs Sofa gesetzt und streichelte sie weiter. Thiel setzte sich auf den Sessel und packte wie gewünscht das Geschenk aus. Als er es auswickelte, musste er wieder grinsen. Woher wusste Frau Haller denn, dass Bella seine Wolldecke mit dem Sankt Pauli Logo mittlerweile mit ihren Krallen so malträtiert hatte, dass er überlegt hatte, eine neue zu kaufen? Der einzige, dem er davon erzählt hatte, war Boerne.  
„Vielen Dank. Das kommt gerade richtig“, erklärte er und strich über die Decke. Sie war noch weicher als seine alte.  
„Ich dachte mir, so eine Fleecedecke passt im Winter doch viel besser. Die alte Decke können Sie ja jetzt Bella als Schlafplatz anbieten, nachdem sie sie schon für sich zurecht gemacht hat“, sagte Frau Haller schmunzelnd.  
„Ja das stimmt. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass ihr die hier auch gut gefallen wird“, erklärte Thiel lachend.  
In dem Moment klingelte es schon wieder an der Tür. Diesmal stand Boerne davor. Thiel freute sich innerlich, so würde der gekaufte Kuchen doch noch seine Abnehmer finden. Boerne hatte eine Flasche Wein in der Hand, einen edlen Tropfen, wie er nicht müde wurde zu betonen. Thiel schickte ihn zu Frau Haller ins Wohnzimmer. Während die beiden sich angeregt unterhielten, fing er an in der Küche den Kaffeetisch zu decken. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging, hörte er gerade noch, wie Boerne sagte: „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass eine neue Decke das perfekte Geschenk für Thiel ist.“ Thiel grinste. Da hatte er mit seinem Verdacht wohl richtig gelegen.  
Während sie gemütlich bei Kaffee und Kuchen zusammensaßen, klingelte sein Handy.  
„Hallo Junge.“ Herberts Stimme knisterte etwas. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!“  
„Hallo Vaddern. Schön dass du anrufst.“  
„Mein Geschenk hast du eigentlich ja schon vor meinem Urlaub bekommen.“ Herbert lachte. „Ich bring dir aber noch was Schönes mit.“  
„Toll“, brummte Thiel und verdrehte die Augen. Das würde bestimmt wieder so ein Staubfänger sein, wie er ihn damals von Herberts Freundin aus Indien bekommen hatte.  
„Feier noch schön, Frankie, bis bald.“ Herberts Stimme wurde schwächer. „Ich muss auflegen, das ist sauteuer von hier!“  
„Schönen Urlaub noch“, antwortete Thiel. Allerdings hatte Herbert da bereits aufgelegt.  
Der Tag war doch noch schön geworden, dachte Thiel, als er in die Runde schaute.

***


End file.
